


Afternoon Delight

by uv_duv



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feeding, Horny for Murder, Implied Necrophilia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Canon, Voyeurism, implied gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uv_duv/pseuds/uv_duv
Summary: (heed the tags)Nandor wakes up in the middle of the afternoon, hungry. Guillermo secretly listens to him eat from the other side of the crypt door.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Afternoon Delight

Nandor woke up in the middle of the day, calling for Guillermo.  _ Another nightmare? _ When Guillermo came in, the coffin lid was already open and Nandor had flopped himself against the top lid, resembling a shipwrecked sailor. Guillermo chastised himself when he saw that some of the candles were still lit; he must have missed them. Towards the beginning, he had accidentally lit Nandor on fire and earned himself a demerit for another year of service. He was generally more careful, now. He offered his arms to Nandor, who waved them away.

"Is there anyone in the cell? Can you just bring them here?" Nandor whined. He clutched at his stomach dramatically. As Nandor leaned forward, the deep V of his sleep shirt revealed much of his chest. Guillermo drank in that gorgeous view for a moment before re-establishing eye contact.

"Yes, Master. In a minute."

Nandor hummed in response.  _ Was there a smile, there? _ Nandor’s eyes crinkled a bit, and Guillermo thought the corner of his mouth curled ever-so-slightly…  _ I’ll take it. _

Guillermo still didn't like when Nandor ate in his crypt. It was always a mess and often required expensive and discreet antique restoration. There was only so much he could teach himself from the Internet. Getting blood splatter off of a 15th century portrait about hit the limit. Although, washing Nandor's sleep clothes was much easier than dry cleaning fur or brocade. Guillermo turned over the paintings, laid down a tarp near the door, and blew out the candles. As the last flame was smothered, he caught Nandor's eyes flickering gold, looking at him from the corner of his eye. He pretended not to see and smiled to himself as he walked through the darkness for the door. Light was unnecessary for Guillermo to navigate that room; he knew it by heart. 

He caught the edge of the tarp opening the crypt door. When he flattened it smooth, a corner poked out into the hallway. It wouldn't matter. After years of doing this, he used to hem and haw about every little thing, sometimes going as far as to splatter blood on his hands and clothes to really sell the performance, but victims never noticed details like that. They never noticed that the crypt door didn't lead outside. Or that Guillermo hadn't even been in the cell with them and somehow had keys. 

Guillermo opened the door to the cell.

"Oh my God! You're alive!" he exclaimed, raising his eyebrows and holding his mouth open in a play at shock.

The girl gasped in disbelieving relief.

"Oh, Jesus…” she sobbed, “Please, please help me," she begged, yanking on her chains.

Guillermo unlocked her manacles, patting her back, telling her they'd make it out, that she was safe now. He turned right out of the cell instead of left. He opened the crypt door and pushed her in, closing it quickly behind her. Guillermo braced himself against the door since it didn't lock from the outside. 

"What--?!"

There was a sudden thump against Guillermo's back and a strangled scream that twisted into a pained moan. The girl was no doubt being crushed between the unyielding crypt door and Nandor's body, pinned beneath his broad chest, maybe even high enough that her feet didn't touch the ground. Guillermo imagined Nandor tilting her chin away with a surprising amount of care, sucking lightly on the hollow of her throat, just above her clavicle, his hand trailing up her side, over delicate ribs, maybe brushing over a nipple before baring his fangs...

It never took long for Guillermo to get hard listening to this. He undid his fly and began to slowly palm himself with one hand. Sure, the first few times he felt bad. But it’s not like he was the one actually doing these things. Nandor needed to eat to survive and he just… happened to be around to enjoy it. It would almost be letting something go to waste, if he wasn’t.

He could hear Nandor wetly mouthing, tonguing at her neck, the spot he would bite along with the girl’s shudders and gasps. The rhythmic movement of the door as Nandor ground against her. Guillermo matched the pace of Nandor's licks and nibbles and undulations with the strokes of his hand over his hard cock. Nandor growled low and long, which made Guillermo's mouth fall open. He closed his eyes and sighed, picturing Nandor pinning him against the door, growling with lust for him, licking his neck, rutting against him, his feet dangling helpless... 

There was a brief hiss, then a wet ripping followed by gurgling. Soft moans emanated from the girl’s torn throat. From the times Guillermo had seen Nandor feed, there was always a point that victims stopped fighting, that they moaned just like this girl was now, and Guillermo, licking his hand to pump himself harder, knew why. 

Nandor gasped. It made Guillermo moan loud enough that he had to clamp his other hand over his mouth.  _ So she was a virgin. _ Happy accident. Nandor bit down again, Guillermo hanging to the sound of his teeth puncturing flesh. As Nandor sucked and drank and continued to writhe against the door, Guillermo bit his lower lip to keep from making noise. Every grunt, moan, and pant from Nandor went straight to the aching, building pleasure between Guillermo's legs. He fished a tissue out of his back pocket, anticipating the mess. 

Guillermo tilted his head back against the door and ran his hand harder and faster around his cock as the thumps against his back accelerated and the sucking sounds were interlaced with obscene guttural moans; Nandor taking everything from her.  _ Please...  _ Guillermo would give anything for it. Nandor disengaged again, breathing heavily, huskily, turning it around in his mouth, swallowing slowly. He was savoring her, Guillermo knew. The way he prayed that he would savor him, someday... 

He visualized Nandor's golden eyes, the way his pupils blew out when he drank especially pure virgin blood, and his mouth, the long canines fully lengthened and dripping with blood. Dripping with his blood. It was so... beautiful... 

Guillermo's brows knitted together in overwhelming pleasure, his entire body tensing. He arched against the door and thrust his hips to fuck his hand as hard as he could, his other hand gripping the tissue. When he finally came, Guillermo saw colorful stars flood his vision with sobs he kept behind clenched teeth. He spilled cum into the tissue with a last gasp he couldn't restrain.  _ Fuck... _ He slumped against the door, his chest heaving with the effort as he returned to himself, crumpling the damp tissue in his hand. 

The door opened and Guillermo fell backwards on top of the girl's body. Scrambling to his hands and knees, he tucked his cock above the waistband of his trousers and zipped up his fly with shaking hands. Guillermo frantically hoped to God that Nandor somehow didn't notice his erection. 

"M-Master…! I didn't realize--um, done so soon?" he giggled awkwardly from the floor.  _ What the fuck am I doing?! _

Nandor huffed. "That was a perfectly reasonable amount of time! Anybody would be satisfied with that!"

Guillermo hesitated at Nandor's feet, terrified to make eye contact with the full body blush still advertising his crime. Luckily, Nandor's own cum would camouflage the smell of the tissue. His erection was thankfully flagging. But... he was still holding a balled up tissue soaked with cum. 

"Are you groping around for your glasses now, Guillermo?” Nandor taunted, nudging Guillermo’s belly with his bare foot, the glasses obviously on his face, “Get this out of here… then you will be mopping me in the bathroom," he ordered, but without the usual edge in his words. 

Guillermo still burned with embarrassment at Nandor’s jab and was desperate to save whatever shreds of face he had left. The girl’s head was lolling against the tarp, directly underneath his chest, out of Nandor's view. He silently asked for God's forgiveness as he jammed the cum-drenched tissue into her mouth and avoided the gaze of her unseeing eyes.  _ If I wasn’t going to hell before... _

"Yes, r-right away, sir," he stammered. 

He got to his feet, smoothing his sweater down. It was now stained with the dead girl's blood. Nandor looked at him, his eyes drifting to his sweater, vaguely bemused. Then he gestured to the body, like, "well?". Straightening her out, Guillermo quickly wrapped her in the tarp and bound it with spare duct tape he kept in a drawer. Nandor watched him drag her into the hallway and chastised him when her head hit the doorway. As Guillermo made for the yard, Nandor tutted him and said to leave that for later, he wanted to go back to bed. 

Guillermo wet the handkerchief in the bathroom sink with cool water and brought it up to Nandor’s beard, the shock of pink immediately spreading through the cloth. They were standing so close, Guillermo could smell the coppery tang on Nandor’s breath, see the almost human blush that Nandor had immediately after feeding, his proximity to Nandor’s bare chest with the thick black hair that was both so inviting and so dangerous. His own pulse hadn’t calmed much, either. Nandor continued watching him silently. Guillermo rinsed the handkerchief in the sink to begin his second round. He had a reoccurring fantasy that maybe, someday, Nandor’s hands would grasp his hips, shove him against the sink hard, press his face against the cold mirror as he tore his clothes off and... he swallowed. He had to remember that Nandor was right behind him and could see his reflection. It already irritated Guillermo that his blush was still obvious.

He sighed and returned to his work. There was a fleck of blood on Nandor’s forehead and he stood on his tip-toes to dab at it. He tried not to touch Nandor with his body, but he lost his balance and fell against him, grasping for his shoulders and knocking both of them against the wall.  _ Shit.  _ Nandor surprised him, his hands so gentle on Guillermo’s sides, helping him back up. 

“Careful, Guillermo. Bathroom slip-ups are very dangerous,” Nandor almost whispered. Nandor’s hand glided through his hair for a moment. It gave Guillermo shivers. 

Nandor sat on top of the toilet and pulled the fabric of his sleep shirt in his hands.

“After you finish flossing me, I’ll be needing a new shirt. You’ve gotten blood all over it.” Normally his tone would be far more irritated, but Nandor was still being gentle. Instead of an insult, this was a simple statement.  _ She must have been delicious,  _ Guillermo thought with pride as he returned with a fresh shirt he draped over a towel rod.

Nandor pointed inside his open mouth, towards a back molar. Guillermo wound the floss between his fingers and gingerly snagged the white thread between Nandor’s teeth, dislodging a chunk of flesh. He remembered asking Nandor in his first few months if vampires had to floss and being surprised when the answer actually was yes. And even more surprised that it would be his job. Now, it reminded him of those little birds that picked food bits from the maws of crocodiles.

“Much better,” Nandor said as Guillermo finished and threw the floss in the trash behind them.

Nandor sat up straighter, signalling to Guillermo to help him change into a new shirt. Guillermo took off his bloody sweater and threw it on the ground, revealing his white button-up shirt. It was a lot easier to bleach blood out of white shirts and to cover any stains he missed with his thick sweaters.

“Why are you doing that?” Nandor asked, furrowing his brow and grimacing at Guillermo.

“The… blood?” Guillermo responded, “I don’t want to get more blood on your new shirt, is all.”

Nandor relaxed and nodded slowly. “Ah, that is good thinking.”

Guillermo clenched his jaw as his fingers brushed against Nandor’s lower back. It maybe lasted a second longer than it needed to.  _ I have to stop doing that…  _ but even as he thought it, Guillermo knew it was hopeless. He peeled the shirt off of Nandor, who stuck his arms straight out to help. Guillermo smoothed his long, dark hair after tossing the shirt to the floor with his sweater.  _ Was it better or worse to avoid eye contact? _ He was never sure. As he gazed at Nandor, he imagined leaning in to kiss him, stroking his chest, dropping to his knees and begging him to let him take his cock into his mouth, to worship him-- 

Nandor leaned forward for no reason and let his cheek brush against Guillermo’s. His lips touched his ear lobe and Nandor sighed. It was so fast that Guillermo almost wasn’t sure it happened. He stared at Nandor, his mouth hanging open, completely at a loss for words. 

"That was so good, Guillermo," Nandor said slowly in a low voice. The voice that Guillermo dreamed about constantly. 

Guillermo blinked. "...Thank you, Master." 

"That'll keep me going for a while."

_ Me too, _ thought Guillermo.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Nandermo Discord for corrupting me. <3


End file.
